


Spiders

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

Bobby let out a yelp as the large spider crawled out of a box and ran around the room.

His roommate's friend ran in from the other room, seeing the older man jumping on the bed and freaking out.  
"Bobby? What the hell?" Crowley asked, concerned.  
"That frickin' demon" Bobby stated, gesturing to the spider with the broom.   
"Kill it for me?" Bobby asked. Crowley shrugged and yelped when it moved, jumping to hide behind Bobby. Bobby smirked to himself.   
"Here's a broom" He said, handing the large weapon to Crowley. Crowley whacked the spider with the broom a few times, watching as it fell to the floor and shrivelled.  
"My hero" Bobby said. Crowley smiled to himself and stepped off the bed. He lifted Bobby down into his arms.  
"You okay?" Crowley asked.  
"Yes, I am now" Bobby responded.  
"You want me to stay here for a while or nah?" Crowley asked. Bobby hugged Crowley tightly and tugged him onto the sofa, holding him close.  
"I'm guessing that you want me to stay" Crowley murmured. He flicked the television on and protected Bobby from any spiders.


End file.
